There exists a great number of this kind of gloves in the market. As regards the region of the thumb crotch such gloves are usually produced on the basis of two basic patterns; according to a first alternative upon the simple two-dimensional pattern and according to a second alternative upon the three-dimensional pattern. With the two-dimensional pattern the inner parts and the outer parts of the glove are each tailored to the desired size, laid upon each other and sewed together in the region of the thumb crotch along the cut selvedges. By doing so there are formed rising multi-layers of the material of the glove between thumb and forefinger, which in particular with close gloves or with gloves which are intended for a firm grip, as is e.g. the case with bicycle gloves, may result in pressure spots. Therefore, by the three-dimensional pattern it was attempted to relocate the seams out of these sensitive regions. When applying the three-dimensional pattern the front side and the back side of the glove are tailored smaller than necessary and in the region between thumb and forefinger strip-like elements, called trims, are arranged. Between the fingers these elements are usually fastened by means of an inseam. Between the thumb and the forefinger, at least at the inner side of the hand, the element is fastened by means of a lapping seam, i.e. a seam by which the material is laid right-side onto left-side and is stitched onto each other in an area-like manner, so that in the region of this seam only a double layer of the materials exist. Nevertheless, this seam may still interfere and may cause pressure spots, respectively.